


KeinButterdiebs Rumpelkeller

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dunkel und ein bisschen schmutzig, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, lol
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Betreten auf eigene Gefahr. :-DDDGeschichten, die ich sonst nirgends posten mag, Geschichten, die ich kurz nach dem Posten wieder gelöscht habe usw.Von G- bis E-Rating.





	1. Die Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen in meinem Rumpelkeller. :-DDD Der Platz für Geschichten, die eher weniger gelungen sind, die teilweise arg kinky sind usw.  
> Ich poste sie jetzt hier, weil vielleicht ja doch irgendjemand ein ganz kleines bisschen Freude daran hat, wer weiß. :-D 
> 
> Falls (was ich nicht wirklich glaube ... lol) jemand von euch findet, dass ich irgendeine der Geschichten event. nochmal etwas ausbauen und separat posten könnte, könnt ihr mir das natürlich gerne mitteilen. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es beginnt mit einer ganz harmlosen Geschichte. :-) Ich hatte mal eine kleine fluffige NCIS-Geschichte geschrieben: [The truth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10316855)
> 
> Ich war irgendwie der Meinung, dass diese kleine Geschichte auch zu Thiel und Boerne ganz gut passen würde, und schrieb also ne deutsche Version mit den beiden.  
> Na jaaa, ich hatte die Geschichte gepostet, und wenige Stunden später schon wieder gelöscht, weil es sich für mich doch echt arg wie ein Abklatsch liest.

„Thiel?“

„Was ist?“

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas sagen. Etwas sehr wichtiges.“

„Na, dann sagen Sie's.“

„Ich ... Also, was ich Ihnen sagen will, ist ... ich ...“, stammelte er vor sich her. Er war so furchtbar nervös. Nervös wie nie zuvor. Aber er würde es Thiel heute sagen, das stand fest.

„Ist es etwas, das mich wütend machen wird?“

„Ja ... Nein ...“

„Was denn nun? Ja oder Nein?“

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht wird es Sie wütend machen, Thiel.“

„Sagen Sie's mir.“

„Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich ... Thiel, ich ...“

„Mann, Boerne! Sagen Sie's endlich oder hören Sie auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden.“

Okay, jetzt würde er es ihm sagen. Er schloss seine Augen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hoch. „Ich liebe dich.“

Kurz Stille.

„Sie ... du ... liebst mich?“

„Ja.“ Er nickte. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Und sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller.

„Und das ist kein Scherz?“

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich, Thiel.“ Einige Sekunden vergingen. „Thiel? Bitte sag' was.“

Aber Thiel sagte nichts. Er küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund.


	2. Thiel spielt mit Boerne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konsequenzen für Boerne ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist nun schon weniger harmlos und ein bisschen kinky. *räusper* Thiel, Boerne und ein Lineal ...

Das Maß war nun voll. Voller ging es nicht. Oh, dieses dämliche Grinsen würde Boerne gleich vergehen!  
„Tja, Boerne, Sie wollten ja einfach nicht hören.“ Thiel sprach gefährlich leise. „Jetzt werden Sie die Konsequenzen zu ... spüren bekommen.“

„Zu ... zu spüren?“ Boernes Augen weiteten sich, und das Lächeln wich wie erwartet aus seinem Gesicht.

Dafür grinste er nun umso breiter. „Ja.“ 

„Was meinen Sie damit?“ Boerne rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

Er lachte leise. „Das werden Sie gleich sehen.“ Dann öffnete er seine Schreibtischschublade, griff hinein und holte ein Lineal heraus. 

Boernes Augen wurden immer größer, als er ganz langsam auf ihn zuging, vor ihm stehen blieb und lächelnd zu ihm herab sah, während er das Lineal immer wieder leicht gegen seine linke Handinnenfläche klopfen ließ. 

„Thiel ... was ...“ In der nächsten Sekunde keuchte Boerne auf, er hatte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss gesetzt.

Er legte die linke Hand in Boernes Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sofort öffnete Boerne seine Lippen für ihn, und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, drangen gierig immer wieder in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein. Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass Boerne verdammt gut küssen konnte.

„Thiel“, murmelte Boerne, nachdem sie sich etwas außer Atem voneinander gelöst hatten. „Was haben Sie mit dem Lineal vor?“ Er klang verunsichert, aber auch neugierig.

„Sie werden das Lineal gleich zu spüren bekommen.“

Boerne musste sichtbar schlucken. „Wollen Sie mir damit ... weh tun?“, fragte er flüsternd.

„Könnte schon sein, ja.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das haben Sie verdient, nachdem was Sie sich heute so geleistet haben.“

Boerne verkrampfte sich auf der Stelle und er presste den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Thiel, bitte nicht“, erklang gedämpft seine Stimme.

„Boerne, das war nur ein Scherz.“ Er vergrub seine linke Hand in Boernes Haar. 

Boernes Kopf lehnte noch immer gegen seine Schulter.

„Sieh mich an.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er Boerne nicht siezte, warum, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Langsam schaute Boerne zu ihm auf. 

Er beugte sich ein Stück runter und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.“

„Aber ... das Lineal ... Was haben Sie ... was hast du damit vor?“

„Vertrau mir einfach.“ Er küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird.“

„Okay, ich vertraue dir.“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel zog sich ganz leicht nach oben.

„Das kannst du auch.“ Er küsste Boerne noch mehrere Male, dann konnte es weiter gehen. Er zog Boerne das Jackett aus und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

„Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach ...“

Er grinste und unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm einen weiteren Kuss gab. „Und ob ich kann!“ Er löste den Knoten von Boernes Krawatte, und kurz darauf folgte sie dem Jackett. Zum Schluss folgte Boernes Hemd.  
Er betrachtete Boernes nackten Oberkörper, beobachtete den sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Er streckte seine Hand aus, strich sanft durch die dunklen, feinen Härchen, streichelte über warme Haut. 

Boerne seufzte wohlig.

Nun ließ er das Lineal zum Einsatz kommen. Vorsichtig und langsam ließ er es über Boernes linke Brustwarze gleiten. 

Im ersten Moment zuckte Boerne kurz zusammen, dann entwich ihm ein leises Keuchen. 

„Gefällt dir das?“

„Ja.“

Er fuhr mit dem Lineal auf der Brustwarze weiter auf und ab, und Boernes Keuchen wurde allmählich lauter. Er nahm das Lineal fort und strich sachte mit dem Daumen über die Brustwarze. Er stöhnte gleichzeitig mit Boerne auf. Die Brustwarze war zum Bersten hart. Während er sich nun mit dem Lineal der rechten Brustwarze widmete, nahm er die linke in den Mund, saugte und leckte an ihr.

Boerne stöhnte unentwegt, und irgendwann öffnete er seine eigene Hose. 

Kurz hielt er inne, und sah Boerne dabei zu, wie er seine Erektion umschloss und anfing, daran auf und ab zu gleiten. Ein heißer Schauer durchlief ihn.

„Bitte mach' weiter“, keuchte Boerne, während er sein hartes Glied rieb.

Er widmete sich wieder Boernes Brustwarzen. Das Lineal ließ er fallen, er stimulierte beide Brustwarzen gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen. 

Boerne bewegte währenddessen unentwegt seine Hand. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund war leicht geöffnet.

Der Anblick, wie Boerne sich selbst streichelte, ließ ihn selbst immer härter werden. Seine Erektion drückte sich fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Jeans.

„Ich komme gleich.“ Boernes Finger flogen mittlerweile über seine Erektion, die Spitze war nass und prall.

Er ließ von Boerne ab, zog sich rasch seinen Pulli aus, und schleuderte ihn fort. „Ich will, dass du auf mir kommst!“

„Gott, Thiel, ich ...“ Ein letztes lautes Aufstöhnen, dann schoss der erste Schwall Sperma aus Boernes Spitze, und landete auf seinem Bauch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm, ja, das Ende **kommt** *kindisch kicher* etwas arg abrupt. :-D In meinem Kopf geht es fluffig weiter. :-) Vielleicht schreibe ich ja irgendwann noch eine kleine Fortsetzung.


	3. Wende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel hat einige letzte Zweifel ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Time, P6
> 
> Liebe Bluespring, falls du das liest: Diese Geschichte war eigentlich ein arg verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, aber leider war ich kurz nach dem Posten doch nicht mehr ganz zufrieden damit, und habe die Geschichte wieder gelöscht, seufz. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann eine etwas schönere Version. :-)

_**„Wenn ich mich zeige, so wie ich bin, wenn ich dich sehe, so wir du bist, passen wir vielleicht gar nicht zusammen, so wie wir sind“, sagt der Zweifel.** _

Thiel hockte auf seinem leicht durchgesessenen Sessel, und Boerne saß ihm schräg gegenüber auf der Couch. 

„Und Sie wollen wirklich nicht einen kleinen Schluck probieren?“ Boerne deutete auf den mitgebrachten Wein.

„Ne, danke, heute bleibe ich lieber bei meinem Bier.“

„Na schön.“

Zwei Meter. Ungefähr zwei Meter Abstand war zwischen ihnen. Einerseits war er ganz froh über diesen Abstand, andererseits wollte er nichts lieber, als diese Lücke zu schließen. Auch Boerne wollte das, also, dass die Lücke geschlossen wurde, sie wollten das beide, das wusste er ja seit einer Weile. Aber da waren halt so ein paar letzte Ängste und Zweifel, die ihn bislang davon abgehalten hatten, das mit ihnen zuzulassen.  
Sie waren doch so verschieden, Boerne und er, so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, verschieden wie Ernie und Bert. Klar, Gegensätze zogen sich an, sagte man ja so, aber waren bei ihnen die Gegensätze nicht zu stark? Konnte das überhaupt gutgehen mit ihnen? 

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Bier schmeckt mir besser als Wein.“

Boerne lachte leise. „Das weiß ich, Herr Thiel.“

„Finden Sie das ... schlimm? Dass ich lieber Bier trinke?“

„Nun, ich kann zwar beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie man dieses Gesöff einem guten Wein vorziehen kann, aber schlimm finde ich es nicht, nein. Sie mögen lieber Bier, ich bevorzuge Wein, das ist doch kein Problem.“

„Okay, gut.“

Boerne und er beugten sich exakt in der selben Sekunde vor, sie streckten beide den rechten Arm aus, Boerne griff nach seinem Glas, und er nach seiner Bierflasche.

„Boerne?“ Er nippte an seiner Flasche.

„Ja?“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas.

„Sie ... reden manchmal ganz schön viel.“ Eigentlich ja nicht nur manchmal, sondern fast immer.

„Und weiter, Thiel? Was möchten Sie mir damit sagen?

„Na ja, ich ... rede viel weniger als Sie.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. „Das ist mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Stört Sie das denn? Dass ich viel weniger als Sie rede?

„Na ja, ich ... habe mich daran gewöhnt.“

„Daran gewöhnt?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Klang ja irgendwie nicht so wirklich positiv.

„Ich komme damit gut klar, dass Sie etwas ... nun ja, wortkarg sind, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Kommen Sie denn damit klar, dass ich ein wenig mehr als Sie rede?“

„Ein wenig mehr, ist arg untertrieben.“ Er musste grinsen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, und nickte. „Ja, ich komme damit klar. Na ja, manchmal nerven Sie mich schon ein bisschen mit Ihrem Gerede und manchen Erklärungen, aber ... einen Boerne, der wenig redet, das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht vorstellen.“ Ne, konnte er echt nicht. Und wahrscheinlich würde ihm irgendwie doch ganz schön was fehlen, wenn Boerne plötzlich weniger reden würde.

Boerne lächelte schwach. „Dann wäre ja auch das geklärt.“

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Mein Lieblingssport ist und bleibt Fußball.“

Boerne nickte. „Sie sind ein großer Fan des FC St. Pauli, und Sie tragen gerne Fan-T-Shirts mit Totenköpfen und anderen Geschmacklosigkeiten darauf.“

„Sie haben also ein Problem mit meinen T-Shirts?“

„Nein, ich finde sie lediglich ... nicht besonders schön.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Um genauer zu sein, finde ich sie hässlich.“

„Na ja, die müssen Ihnen ja auch nicht unbedingt gefallen.“

„Nein, das müssen sie nicht. Hauptsache die Person, die die T-Shirts trägt, gefällt mir.“ 

Ein bisschen verlegen lächelte er Boerne an. „Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“ Boerne lächelte zurück und wirkte ... erwartungsvoll.

„Golf, Tennis, Reiten ... das ist alles nicht so meins.“

Boernes Lächelnd verschwand. „Das weiß ich.“

„Na ja, und die Musik, die Sie so hören, mag ich auch nicht besonders. Also, es stört mich natürlich nicht, wenn Sie ab und zu ...“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es reicht mir jetzt.“ Boerne knallte sein fast leeres Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf.

Mit großen Augen starrte er Boerne an, der langsam auf ihn zukam, und je näher Boerne kam, umso trockener wurde es in seiner Kehle.

Zwei Meter wurden zu einem Meter, ein Meter wurde zu ein paar Schritten, ein paar Schritte wurden zu ein paar Zentimetern. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter Abstand waren da jetzt. Boerne blieb vor ihm stehen, so dicht, dass sich ihre Fußspitzen berührten.  
Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich will dich, Frank. So wie du bist. So und nicht anders. Ich will den wortkargen grummeligen Mann, der ein paar Kleidungsstücke besitzt, die zu den hässlichsten gehören, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich will den Mann mit den gruseligen St. Pauli Shirts. Ich will den Mann, der kein Interesse an Wein, Golf, Reiten, Tennis. guter Musik und so manch anderen schönen Dingen hat. Ich will den Mann, der sich freut und jubelt, wenn St. Pauli ein Spiel gewinnt, und ich will mich mitfreuen, auch wenn ich Fußball hasse. Ich will den Mann mit den schönsten Augen der Welt, nun ja, zumindest mit den schönsten Augen, die ich bisher gesehen habe.“

Von Satz zu Satz wurde ihm wärmer, all die Zweifel und Ängste wurden kleiner, und sein Herz tanzte.

„Ich will mich mit dir streiten und mich mit dir wieder versöhnen. Also, ich bin mir recht sicher, dass wir hin und wieder streiten werden, dass ich dich manchmal oder auch vielleicht oft zur Weißglut treiben werde. Ich will mit dir einschlafen und mit dir wieder aufwachen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“  
Boerne holte kurz Luft. „Was ich nicht will, ist, dich zu bedrängen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du dir sicher bist. Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor dem Ganzen hast, Angst davor, ob das mit uns funktioniert. Ich gebe zu, dass ich diese Angst auch habe. Aber ich habe keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ich es versuchen will, das mit uns beiden. Ich will dich, Frank.“

„Ich will dich auch, Boerne.“ Da gab es so viel mehr, was er sagen wollte, so verdammt viel mehr, aber das war der einzige Satz, den er gerade zustande brachte. Er wollte den Mann, der so unglaublich viel sprach, den Mann mit den vielen schicken Anzügen und weißen Hemden, den Mann, der Tennis, Golf, Reiten und Opernmusik liebte, und mit Fußball nichts anfangen konnte. Boerne wollte ihn, er wollte Boerne. Ein bisschen Angst war da immer noch, aber es beruhigte ihn, dass er mit der Angst nicht allein war. Ein bisschen Angst war da noch, aber Glück und Freude waren viel viel viel größer.

„Mein Hals kratzt ein wenig vom Reden, und du antwortest mit einem einzigen Satz, typisch.“ Boerne strahlte und seine Augen leuchteten. „Aber das ist durchaus ein sehr schöner Satz, den du da gesagt hast.“

Er lächelte und öffnete weit seine Arme für Boerne, Boerne ließ sich rittlings auf seinem Schoss nieder, und er schlang seine Arme um Boerne.

Sie schauten sich an, ganz lange, und irgendwann kam Boernes Gesicht langsam näher. Er schloss seine Augen, und dann fühlte er Boernes rechte Hand an seiner Wange, und Boernes Lippen streichelten seine eigenen.

 

_**„Nur wenn ich dich nehme, so wie du bist, nur wenn ich mich gebe, so wie ich bin, können wir uns nahe sein, so wie wir sind“, sagt die Liebe.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe eine Postkarte, auf der die verwendeten Zitate stehen, zum Autor konnte ich leider nirgends etwas finden.


	4. Allein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne geht ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, P6
> 
> Noch eine Geschichte, bestehend aus zwei Kapiteln, die ich kurz nach dem Posten (im März 2016) wieder gelöscht habe, weil ich unzufrieden damit gewesen bin. Ich habe das erste Kapitel mal ein bisschen bearbeitet, und zumindest gefällt es mir nun ein wenig besser als damals! :-)

Thiel war allein. Boerne war weg, er war gegangen.

  
  
  


Eigentlich hatte er sich nach einem langen, anstrengenden Arbeitstag auf einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit vor dem Fernseher gefreut. Stattdessen war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen irgendwie angespannt, und ständig bekamen sie sich wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten in die Haare. Er war ganz schön genervt.

„Ich würde es so gerne einmal von dir hören“, fing Boerne dann irgendwann wieder mal mit dem leidigen Thema an.

„Hör auf, mich unter Druck zu setzen!“

„ _Das_ setzt dich unter Druck? Dass ich gerne ein einziges Mal gerne von dir hören würde, dass du mich liebst?“

Er seufzte. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon mehrmals geführt. Tatsächlich hatte er es Boerne noch nie gesagt. Er hatte ihm noch nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. So wichtig fand er das halt nicht, der andere wusste doch auch so, dass er ihn gerne hatte. Na ja, außerdem fiel es ihm irgendwie einfach schwer, das auszusprechen.  
Boerne war da ganz anders, sagte ihm die drei Worte oft einfach mal so zwischendurch. Und er fand das ja auch schön, und gab Boerne dann meistens schnell einen Kuss, bevor er mit einem anderem Thema anfing.  
„Können wir uns denn jetzt nicht einfach einen gemütlichen Abend machen? Gleich fängt der Krimi an.“ Er schaltete den Fernseher ein.

„Aber mir ist es wichtig, dass wir darüber reden.“

„Ich habe jetzt aber keine Lust dazu.“

„Aha, du hast keine Lust dazu.“

„Nö, hab' ich nicht.“ Demonstrativ guckte er auf den Bildschirm. 

„Frank, ich fühle mich von dir manchmal nicht richtig ernst genommen, weißt du das?“

„Wieso das denn?“

„Nun ja, jetzt gerade will ich zum Beispiel mit dir reden und du ... guckst dir stattdessen lieber einen Film an.“ Boerne senkte ein wenig die Stimme. „So ist es öfter.“

„Mann, Boerne, übertreib' doch nicht so.“

„Ich übertreibe?“

„Ja ... Komm, pass auf, wir reden nachher in Ruhe, okay?“

„Ich sag es ja, der blöde Film ist dir wichtiger, als dass wir miteinander reden. Das ... verletzt mich.“

Genervt schaltete er den Fernseher wieder ab. „Mein Gott, Boerne, sei doch nicht so eine ...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was wolltest du da gerade sagen?“

„Gar nichts. Also, lass uns jetzt reden. Der Fernseher ist ja nun aus.“

„Was wolltest du eben sagen, Frank?“

„Nichts.“

„Nun sag schon.“

Er seufzte innerlich, der würde ja doch nicht locker lassen. „Herrgott, dass du nicht so eine Mimose sein sollst!“

„Eine Mimose“, wiederholte Boerne leise. „Gut zu wissen, wie du denkst.“

„So ... so denk ich doch eigentlich gar nicht. Mach' jetzt bitte kein Drama draus.“ Statt es dabei zu belassen, setzte er noch einen drauf. „Immer machst du aus allem gleich ein riesiges Drama. Das nervt.“  
„Aha.“ Boerne sah ihn ernst an; sehr ernst. „Frank, weißt du, was ich mich in letzter Zeit schon ein paar Mal gefragt habe?“

„Was denn?“

„Ob du mich wirklich ... liebst.“

„Boah, Boerne, was soll das denn jetzt? Nur weil ich dir nicht ständig zusäusel, dass ich dich ... gerne habe, zweifelst du daran?“

Boerne lachte bitter auf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht nur deswegen.“ 

„Boerne, was ist denn heute mit dir los?“, fragte er, anstatt weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. „Können wir uns jetzt nicht einfach einen schönen Abend zusammen machen?“

„Wir drehen uns gerade im Kreis, Frank.“

Es verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, Boerne. Du ... du nervst.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Boerne antwortete. „Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich jetzt ... gehe. Ich bin nämlich auch langsam genervt.“

„Dann hau doch ab!“, grollte er drauflos, gleich darauf tat ihm sein barscher Ton schon wieder leid. Er hatte Boerne gar nicht so anpflaumen wollen. Er war nur einfach so müde und kaputt von seinem Arbeitstag, und Boerne diskutierte die ganze Zeit.

„Weißt du was? Das mache ich jetzt auch!“, brüllte Boerne und sprang auf. 

Na ja, der würde sich schon gleich wieder beruhigen und zu ihm zurück auf die Couch kommen. Vielleicht könnten sie dann endlich in Ruhe zusammen den Krimi gucken. Wobei sie den Anfang ja nun eh verpasst hatten.

Aber Boerne kam nicht zurück, sondern fing an, seine persönlichen Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Allzu viele waren es nicht. Sie wohnten nicht zusammen, damit wollten sie noch warten.  
Ihm wurde flau im Magen, und er musste schwer schlucken. Der meinte das doch nicht am Ende wirklich ernst und wollte jetzt gehen? Und warum raffte der denn jetzt seine ganzen Sachen zusammen? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Boerne mit _gehen_ gemeint hatte, dass er in seine Wohnung verschwinden wollte. Boerne wollte doch aber nicht etwa ... ganz gehen? Nicht nur in seine Wohnung, sondern auch aus ihrer Beziehung verschwinden? Wollte Boerne ihn etwa verlassen?

„Also, ich geh dann mal.“

„Du ... du gehst?“

„Ja.“ 

„Okay“, brachte er nur leise heraus.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht noch irgendwas sagen?“

 _Bitte geh' nicht. Bitte bleib' bei mir._ „Nein.“

„Okay, dann ... machs' gut.“ Boerne drehte sich um und ging. 

Die Tür fiel zu, und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Boerne war tatsächlich gegangen. Wie betäubt blieb er eine ganze Weile regungslos sitzen, und geriet ins Grübeln.  
Hatte Boerne recht, nahm er ihn wirklich manchmal nicht richtig ernst? Na ja, konnte schon sein. Boerne steigerte sich öfter mal wegen Belanglosigkeiten rein, regte sich über Dinge auf, die ihm unwichtig erschienen. Aber für Boerne waren sie eben wichtig. Er sollte ihn ernster nehmen. Und vielleicht sollte er ihm doch mal ab und zu mal sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Er liebte ihn so sehr.  
Ein Kloß wuchs in seiner Kehle. Was, wenn es jetzt zu spät war, und Boerne _für immer_ gegangen war?

Er wollte mit Boerne reden, aber er traute sich irgendwie nicht, bei ihm zu klingeln oder ihn anzurufen. Stattdessen stand er auf, duschte schnell, und verschwand dann ins Bett. Er stellte fest, dass die Bettwäsche nach Boerne roch, und drückte den Kopf fest ins Kissen. Dann weinte er los.


	5. Allein II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fortsetzung zu „Allein”.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_ Hoffentlich war es das nun nicht gewesen, hoffentlich würde Boerne ihn nicht verlassen, hoffentlich würde sich das alles wieder einrenken. Scheiße, hätte er doch nur ... Oh. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. War das gerade die Tür?

„Frank?“

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Boerne. Was machte der denn jetzt hier? „Was ... was willst du denn noch hier?“, fragte er leise, den Kopf noch immer gegen das Kissen gepresst.

„Ich habe meine Zahnpasta vergessen.“ Boernes Stimme kam langsam näher. „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht schon schläfst, und wollte dich nicht wecken, deswegen bin ich mit dem Schlüssel reingekommen.“

„Und ... warum bist du nicht wieder gegangen, nachdem du die Zahnpasta hattest?“

„Ich habe dich ... weinen gehört.“ Er spürte, wie sich Boerne zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. „Da wollte ich doch nicht einfach wieder abhauen. Wenn es dir aber lieber ist, dass ich jetzt gehe, dann ...“

„Nein“, unterbrach er ihn. Er setzte sich auf, schaute Boerne ins Gesicht, und er wollte so viel sagen, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, wie so oft, er schloss seine Arme um Boerne und presste seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Boerne zurück, und legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Frank, du zitterst ja.“

Boernes liebevolle Reaktion sorgte dafür, dass ihm schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Er schämte sich zwar dafür, dass er sich vor Boerne so gehen ließ, aber er konnte nicht anders. 

Boerne sagte nichts, und streichelte ihm behutsam über den Rücken.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Boerne vorsichtig an. „Es tut mir so leid, Karl-Friedrich.“

„Was tut dir leid?“ 

„Dass ich dich vorhin nicht richtig ernst genommen habe. Ich ... ich war einfach so müde vom Tag und wollte nur noch entspannen.“ Er holte kurz Luft. „Aber ich hätte dich trotzdem nicht so abwürgen dürfen, und auf keinen Fall hätte ich dich als Mimose bezeichnen sollen. Es tut mir leid.“

„Mir tut es auch leid, Frank.“

„Was denn?“, fragte er erstaunt.

„Dass ich gegangen bin.“ Boerne seufzte leise. „Das wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht, aber ich war einfach so wütend.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt?“

„Bleibst du oder gehst du wieder?“ Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Antwort, aber er wollte es wissen.

Boerne antwortete nicht gleich, und er wurde immer nervöser.

„Ich bleibe bei dir.“ Boerne linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein winziges Stück nach oben. „Also ... vorausgesetzt, dass du das auch willst.“

„Natürlich will ich das, du Blödmann.“ Tausend Steine fielen ihm vom Herzen. Boerne würde bei ihm bleiben, Boerne würde ihn nicht verlassen.  
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass jetzt nicht alles wieder gut war, und dass sie in den nächsten Tagen mal dringend ein längeres Gespräch führen sollten, aber dennoch war er unglaublich erleichtert, dass Boerne wieder bei ihm war.

Boerne legte seine Arme um ihn, und er schmiegte sich etwas stärker gegen ihn. Einige Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Stellung.

 

„Frank, lässt du mich mal kurz aufstehen?“

„Wieso?“

„Ich will nochmal kurz rüber in meine Wohnung, meinen Schlafanzug holen.“

„Aber ... du kommst doch dann gleich wieder, oder?“

Boerne lachte leise gegen seinen Mund und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen. „Versprochen.“

„Okay.“ Etwas widerwillig löste er sich von Boerne, legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen, er war so schrecklich müde. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Nicht bevor Boerne wieder bei ihm war.

Wenige Minuten später war Boerne zurück und legte sich zu ihm, und er kuschelte sich sofort wieder in seine Arme.

„Lass mich nie mehr los“, flüsterte er.

„Frank, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich erstaunt!“

„Erstaunt?“

„Nun ja, anscheinend wirst du jetzt zum Romantiker“, spottete Boerne sanft, und zog ihn gleichzeitig noch ein wenig dichter an sich. 

Er lachte leise. „Könnte schon sein, wer weiß.“ Erleichtert und glücklich schloss er wieder seine Augen, und dämmerte langsam in den Schlaf rüber.


	6. Versöhnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie ... versöhnen sich. *räusper*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, Mini-PWP, sehr kurz und ein bisschen sehr versaut :-D

„Komm schon, Boerne, zeig mir richtig, wie sauer du heute auf mich warst!“

Boerne stieß erneut zu, diesmal noch ein wenig härter. „Verdammt sauer war ich auf dich!“, keuchte er, inzwischen leicht außer Atem, gegen seinen Mund, und küsste ihn dann gierig, drang tief und fordernd mit seiner Zunge in seine Mundhöhle ein, während er weiterhin kraftvoll in ihn stieß.

Bei jedem Stoß stöhnte er lauter auf. Der Schweiß lief ihm schon längst in Rinnsalen übers Gesicht. Seine Finger krallten sich an Boernes Rücken fest, die Beine hatte er um Boernes Hüften geschlungen.

Und Boerne stieß noch schneller zu, so lange bis er nur noch wimmernde Geräusche von sich geben konnte.

„Ich bin jeden Moment soweit!", stöhnte Boerne, und einige Sekunden später konnte er spüren, wie Boerne in ihm zu pulsieren begann und kam.

Boerne zog sich aus ihm zurück, ergoss sich mehrmals auf seinem Bauch und auf seiner Brust. Er stöhnte und keuchte, und ließ seine Hand so lange auf und ab gleiten, bis kein Tropfen mehr heraus kam. Danach kniete er über Thiels Oberkörper und drückte ihm sein Glied gegen den Mund.

Er öffnete seine Lippen und glitt mit der Zunge über die Spitze, leckte die letzten Tropfen ab, die sich noch daran befanden.

Boerne legte sich seitlich neben ihn, stützte sich auf dem rechten Arm ab, und sah ihn an. „Fang an, ihn dir zu reiben.“

Und er schloss seine Hand um sich selbst. Er war bereits verdammt nah dran, und der Gedanke, wie gerne ihm Boerne dabei zusah, ließ ihn noch härter werden. Er presste den Kopf ins Kissen und schloss die Augen, immer schneller rieb er an sich selbst auf und ab. Irgendwann schloss sich Boernes Hand um seine, und gemeinsam rieben sie ihn zum Höhepunkt. Er kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, ergoss sich über ihre Hände und auf seinen eigenen Bauch.  
Erschöpft blieb er liegen, bis Boerne ihn dann irgendwann sanft in seine Arme zog. Sie küssten sich, immer wieder.

Er grinste breit. Sah so aus, als wäre Boernes Wut komplett verflogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schließe den Keller jetzt erstmal ab. ;-)


End file.
